the help
by shadowbro14
Summary: blaze likes silver but silver does not know that she likes him, blaze needs help to win silvers heart who knew shadow knows alot about love but looks like blaze ends up falling in love with someone else.
1. Chapter 1

Blaze and Silver where watching a movie at blaze's house."hey silver i will be right back" blaze said, silver nod. blaze went to the kitchen,"*sigh* how am i going to win silver's heart, i need to make him fall in love with me" blaze said to herself taking out the pop corn out of the microwave. when the movie finished sliver thanked blaze for the movie, said good bye and left. blaze looked at the clock it was late, blaze went to her room to go to sleep. In the morning blaze took her shower, eat her breakfast, and went outside to take her morning walk. blaze was walking in the park then sat down in a bench but she then notice couples walking by. blaze putt her head down and made a little sigh but blaze did not know shadow was watching her from the tree on back of the bench,"whats wrong with her" shadow thought to himself but then decide to talk,"whats wrong with you shadow said. blaze looked up to see shadow,"shadow? what are you doing up in that tree" blaze said,"just thinking and whats wrong with you, you look upset" shadow said. blaze sigh,"well can you keep a secret" blaze said, shadow nod,"well you see i l..l..like silver and i don't know how to win his heart" blaze said. shadow just looked at her with no emotions,"i can help you" shadow said, blaze's eyes widen,"y..y..you know about love" blaze said surprised, shadow nod,"well do you need help, yes or no" shadow said. blaze was still surprised,"y..yes" blaze said. shadow jumped from the tree and land on his feet,"well then lets get to work" shadow said as he brought out a green chaos emerald,"chaos control" shadow said as he teleported both to his house.


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow and Blaze appear inside shadow's house."take a seat" shadow said, blaze took a seat on the couch,"so you want to win silver's heart" shadow said, blaze nod."ok well i know silver and he is that kind of a guy that is shy, well this is going to be easy" shadow said, blaze looked at him,"what?" shadow said,"nothing" blaze said as she looked at somewhere else."ok well first thing is first we will create an accident" shadow said,blaze rise an eyebrow,"*sigh*do you know in those movies where the guy trips and the girl lands on top of him well thats what we are going to do" shadow said,"ok but how are we going to do that" blaze asked,"simple all we have to do is get a strong string and tie it to two things and make silver trip and thats where you come in you pretend like you trip to and let the romance go" shadow said,"ok but where are you going to be' blaze asked,"look when you ring the door bell silver is going to answer it and while he is at the door i am going to putt camaras inside the house everywhere then i am going to get outside get my laptop out and see every thing from the camaras" shadow said. blaze was surprised on how well he has this planed out,"ok but what am i going to do" blaze asked,"don't worry here this is how were are going to talk to each other"shadow said as he gave blaze some kind of divice,"putt it on your ear" shadow told blaze. blaze putt it on her ear,"ok we are all good to go shadow said as both left to silver's house. at silver's house."ok ready" shadow said,"ready" blaze said as they both did there thing.*ding dong*,"oh hey blaze what are you doing here" silver said,"just came to visit" blaze said,"oh ok well make your self at home" silver said as blaze walked in."blaze do you copy_"_ shadow said,"yes" blaze said,"ok this is what you have to do make silver trip from the string" shadow said,"ok got it" blaze said."hey silver where is the bathroom" blaze said,"oh here let me show you' silver said as they walked to the hall way. blaze saw the string and prepared her self."aahhh" silver yelled as he fell. blaze was about to pretend to fall but notice that silver fell and landed on his face, shadow saw everything through the camara and smacked his forehead. blaze whisper,"shadow, silver fell on his face" blaze said,"i know abort mission" shadow said in disappointment."silver i just remeberd i have a doctors appointment laters" blaze said running out of the house. at shadow's house,"i can't believe this fail" shadow said. blaze was disappointed as well but notice a hand mark on his forehead and could not help but giggle,"what?" shadow said,"nothing" blaze said giggling."wheres the bathroom" blaze asked,"oh here let me show you" shadow said but then triped and blaze did too but it wasn't pretending this time. blaze landed on top of him. blaze blushed a little,"sorry" blaze said,'no its ok the bathroom is there" shadow said as both got up. blaze went to the bathroom still blushing of what just happend.


	3. Chapter 3

shadow was walking back and forth. blaze just looked at him,"ok this is what we are going to do we are going to get a romance movie and when the romance part is on you and silver will start to kiss *kissing noises*" shadow said,"SHUT UP!" blaze said,"ok i am sorry lets go" shadow said as they left to get the movie. at the movie store blaze was going trough the romance section,"hey shadow what about this one" blaze said as shadow looked at it,"ok get that one" shadow said and both went to pay for it but blaze saw shadow go back to the movies and came back with another bag. when they came back from the movie store shadow got his stuff and left to silvers house.*ding dong* silver open the door,"oh hey blaze your back" silver said,"yup and i got a movie we could watch" blaze said,"great come in" silver said. blaze walked in and shadow got ready."ok let me put it" silvers said as blaze gave the movie to silver. the movie was starting, blaze and silver were sitting on the couch watching then the movie started but the worst came. blaze and shadow's eyes widen,"wow zombie movie this is going to be good" silver said shadow smacked his forehead again but this time so hard that blaze felt something,"oh silver i am going to go to the bathroom i will be right back. in the bathroom."SHADOW! WHAT THE HECK" blaze yelled,"i know i am sorry, you see i buy the romance movie then i went back to get a zombie movie and before we left the movies slipped of my hand and the disc fell of and i putt them in there box but i think i switch them" shadow said,"*sigh* should i just leave" blaze said,"no i want to watch the movie i did not buy the movie for nothing" shadow said,"*sigh* fine" blaze said and went back to see the movie. outside shadow was watching the movie through the camaras then some kids saw shadow in a bush and saw that he had camaras in the house and threw a rock at shadow and it hit him in the head. shadow looked back to see who threw the rock and saw some kids,"STALKER!" one of the kids said,"SHUT UP AND GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE!" shadow yelled and the kids started to run,"jesus crisis kids these days" shadow said and looked back to see the the movie was finished blaze said good bye and left. at shadow's houses."two plans have fail, great" shadow said but notice blaze giggling,"what know" shadow said,"nothing" blaze said starting to laugh. shadow could not take this anymore he went to the nearest mirror then saw what was making blaze laugh. there were two hand marks on his forehead.

* * *

**hope you enjoy it and i am sorry but this chapter was going to be more longer but the doc got erase and i got really pissed off and i did not feel like doing it all over again so i made it shorter sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4

blaze was on the couch watching tv while shadow was rubbing his forehead trying to make the two hand marks go away."well what are we going to do know" blaze asked sounding bored,"i am thinking" shadow said, _10 sec later_,"i got it we will make silver jealous"shadow said,"ok but one question how are we going to make him jealous"blaze asked."you will flirt with someone" shadow said then though for a sec,"maybe sonic will do" shadow said. shadow called sonic and told him if he can help them but sonic was busy and with that shadow called every guy he could think of but in the end every one was busy."wow i wounder what every one is busy about but anyway i guess i will be the one" shadow said. blaze blushed a little,"ok first you will call silver and tell him if he would like to go out for a picnic then i will show up and join you two then i will start to flirt with you" shadow said. blaze blushed again but then shook her head,"ahah blaze whats wrong with he is just going to pretend" blaze though,"oh and blaze i am going to flirt as real as i can so silver can buy it" shadow said. blaze blushed again,"ahah really blaze he is just helping me win silvers heart" blaze though,"here call him and tell him if he would like to go for a picnic" shadow said as he gave blaze a phone. blaze called silver if he can go on a picnic with her and silver said yes."he said yes" blaze said,"ok good well then lets go" shadow said and both left. at the picnic."thanks for inviting me to your picnic blaze" silver said,'no problem" blaze said then shadow came,"oh hey you guys having a picnic" shadow said,"yup care to join us" silver said. shadow sat down with them,"hey blaze your looking pretty as always" shadow said. blaze blushed but then remeber the plan,"you know every time i see you i can't stop staring at you" shadow said but notice no jealousy in silver thats when shadow step it up. shadow started to lean,"oh and those beautiful golden eyes of yours" shadow said leaning more,"no way is he going to k..kiss me" blaze though. shadow was still leaning but silver was not even jealous he just stared,"i.. i am sorry blaze" shadow though. blaze's eyes widen. shadow was kissing blaze right on the lips. blaze was surprised then she just gave in she return the kiss. shadow notice blaze returning the kiss this surprised shadow then they broke the kiss."oh my god you two just kiss" silver said,"yes he is jealous" shadow and blaze though,"i am telling every one that you two just kissed hahahah this is going to be funny" silver aid. shadows and blazes eyes widen,"wait your not jealous" shadow said,"no why should i" silver said. blaze could feel her heart brake,"i am sorry i have to leave" blaze said and started to run away,"silver i just remeber i have to do something else laters" shadow said and ran after her,"oh ok then laters" silver said. shadow saw her crying and ran up to her,"come on blaze i will take take you home" shadow said comforting her.


	5. Chapter 5

shadow walked blaze to her house. blaze got out her key and unlocked the door and open the door. shadow could hear her sob,"blaze its ok, hey maybe silver was just hiding his jealousy" shadow said trying to make blaze feel better. shadow could still hear her sob,"blaze remeber when i told you that silver is the kind of a guy that is shy, well maybe he likes you but he is just shy" shadow said. blaze turn around to look at shadow,"shadow its over he does not like" blaze said,"blaze he never said that he didn't like you" shadow said,"i know but, when we...k...kiss" blaze could not finish then there was an awkward silence. shadow decide to change the subject,"look blaze if silver really doesn't like you then don't worry you will find your true love" shadow said and was about to leave but then turn back,"if you need company then just call me and we could hang out, laters blaze" shadow said and close the door and left. blaze just stood there thinking of what shadow just told her. two days have passed and shadow was just watching tv then there was a knock at the door. shadow stood up,"i swear if its sonic and telling me if i would like to race with him, i will punch him in the face" shadow said angrily. shadow opened the door but then got pined to the wall by blaze."BLAZE WHAT ARE YOU..." shadow was kissed by blaze not roughly but gentle."why is she kissing me" shadow though. shadow was confused he did not know what do but return the kiss. blaze notice shadow return the kiss,"i can't believe it he kiss me back i though he would just push me off, oh shadow why was i so blind silver isn't my true love you are" blaze though,"did i just return the kiss, those this mean i kike her, sure i always feel weird when i am around her, oh shadow admit it you like" shadow though. shadow could feel blaze try entering his mouth and so shadow let blaze explore his mouth. shadow could fell blaze tongue explore his mouth then shadow decide to explore her mouth. blaze knew what shadow wanted and let shadow's tongue explore her mouth. when they broke apart they were gasping for air. blaze looked at shadow,"shadow, i though of what you told me and you helped me" blaze said,"wait, what did i help you on" shadow asked,"you helped me find my true love you".

* * *

**hope you enjoyed the story and tell me if you want more shadaze :)**


End file.
